


From Afar

by kalyri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Elsanna Week Day Five: Secret Admirer] She's so beautiful…</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.
> 
> Warnings: NOT ANGST-Y… BUT NOT FLUFFY EITHER!
> 
> Notes: Incest. POETRY! I couldn't think of an actual story-type fanfic… so this happened. And like my fic 'Cake', I've had this written since the Elsanna week, it just wasn't published to AO3... for some reason... idk

-x-

_She's so beautiful_

_The way she smiles_

_The way she laughs_

_The way she loves._

_She's so perfect,_

_The way she protects_

_The way she fights,_

… _the way she forgives._

_I don't deserve her._

_Her beautiful smile_

_Her beautiful heart_

_Her beautiful soul._

_But I seem to have fallen_

_For her smile,_

_For her laugh._

_For her eyes,_

_For her ears,_

_For her hair,_

_For her clothes._

_Her personality,_

_It's contagious._

_I love her…_

… _but only—_

_-from afar._

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So yea… poetry… I don't rhyme… don't ever expect me to xD
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
